To complete a well, various operations are performed downhole in a wellbore. Examples of such operations include firing perforating guns to form perforations in a surrounding formation, setting packers, actuating valves, collecting measurement data from sensors, and so forth. An issue associated with performing such operations with various downhole modules is the ability to efficiently communicate with such downhole modules.
A typical arrangement includes a surface controller that is able to control the operations of the various downhole modules using pressure pulse signals. Alternative techniques of activating downhole modules include techniques that employ hydraulic pressure activation or mechanical activation.